Total Drama United
by GonardWithTheTDL
Summary: 28 teens! 14 veterans and 14 noobs! Find out who will win in these school based challenges! With Alliances, friendships, comedy, love, laughs, and most importantly drama! Who could resist to watch this?
1. Application!

**Hey everyone! Steve here, anyway, im finnaly doing a starring you for TDI! Fun right? Im not sure yet how many people im doing, once my friend gets on I need to ask him a favor but I am positive ill be atleast accepting seven people for each gender. Im also picking on better characters, not first come first served. Anyway, I hope you guys sign up and please dont spam me if I dont pick you.**

**Name (And please try and not do names like Nirvania or Aprodite, most authers get tired of having to remember how to type the long and weird names):**

**Age(16-17): **

**Gender: **

**Race (Caucasian, African American, Mexican, Arabic, etc.):**

**Stereotype:**

**Everyday Outfit:**

**Swimming Outfit:**

**Pajamas: **

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Hobbies: **

**Acts Around friends:**

**Acts Around Enemies:**

**Acts Around Crush:**

**Phobia(s): **

**History:**

**Audition Tape:**

**Quote:**

**Any ideas you might want to see, im open to all ideas: **

**

* * *

**

**Here is an example for you all too use if you get stuck.**

**First and Last Name (And please try and not do names like Nirvania or Aprodite, most authers get tired of having to remember how to type the long and weird names): Steve Daniels**

**Age(16-17): 17**

**Gender: Male**

**Race (Caucasian, African American, Mexican, Arabic, etc): Caucasian (You can write White)**

**Stereotype: The Goof Ball**

**Everyday Outfit: A white tony hawk shirt with a blue jacket over it, long blue jeans and white tennis shoes. He also always ahs a pair of goggles on his head.**

**Swimming Outfit: A red speedo.**

**Pajamas: He sleeps in white T-shirt and boxers with mini hearts on them.**

**Personality: Always there to make people laugh and hyperactive.**

**Likes: Food, Gravy, Ducks, Girls, Skateboarding, Basketball, and Cooking**

**Dislikes: Ninjas, Rats, Republicans, and French Holidays.**

**Hobbies: Cooking, skateboarding, snowboarding, basketball, and watching NASCAR.**

**Acts Around friends: Loves making them laugh and having great times.**

**Acts Around Enemies: Ignores them and most of the time convinces his best friend too pull pranks on them.**

**Acts Around Crush: He is calm and often lies about who he is.**

**Phobia(s): Ninjas.**

**History: Grew in the town of Toronto Canada. He would always head north every winter break with his friends to go snowboarding, he can never make a relationship last a week and said if he can one day then she is the one.**

**Audition Tape: "Yo yo yo Total Drama Peeps! Im Steve and im the one winning this show! I got skills in: fighting, cooking, boarding, and something that involves brain, I dont remember. But you got to pick me for the show! Im the best person around and I dont wanna brag, but the smartest!" *Leans back in chair and falls onto ground breaking camera.* **

**Quote: "I got a bad feeling about this."**

**Any ideas you might want to see, im open to all ideas: Maybe some challenges from Total Drama Island like Dodgebrawl. (I just randomly did this one XD) **


	2. Day 01, Part 01: Boarding All Contestant

**Author's Note- Well, I got more applications then I expected XD. ANyway, you all sent in some awesome appliations but unfortunetly only a few of you were picked, also one more thing, American isnt a race! Its a heritage! DX Honestly, I cried. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy!  
**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...  
**

**Enjoy, comrades!**

**

* * *

**

Day 01, Part 1: Boarding All Contestants! First Period Has Begun!

* * *

Chris Maclean, famous tv host best known for torturing teens for about three seasons on Total Drama, you probly wonder who would hire him. "Welcome back to Total Drama!" Chris said flashing those pearly whites. He was standing in a new location infront of boarding school that didnt look half bad.

"Its been awhile since you saw eighteen teens fight it out around the world!" Said Chris, "now its time to bring fourteen of them back! But this time we are bringing in fourteen more, fun right?"

"See the contestants arrive when we return, on Total!"

"Drama!"

"United!"

* * *

"We are back." Said Chris as he walked over to the bus stop. "The contracts the teens signed said we cant force them back for a fourth season, but if they arrive here then they have to compete! So if they seem mad you know why, I even see one coming right now!" Just then a bus pulled up dropping off the bookworm Noah who actually looked happy for once in his life.

"I knew it was a matter of time before Harvard enrolled me underaged!" Cheered the bookworm, "But the bus trip was short, it felt like I didnt even leave Cana-" He stopped himself in midsentence as he looked and saw Chris Maclean grinning and waving at him. "Your kidding me right?"

"Harvard yes, competing no." Chris chuckled as Noah sighed and walked over to the bus bench and banged his head on it.

"If it makes you feel any better the next bus is arriving!" Cheered Chris as the bus arrived and dropped off a happy looking teen with black hair and a guitar in his hand.

"Finnaly! My first music video! I cant believe im-" He stopped himself like Noah when he noticed Chris standing there. "Chris you booked me for a music video?"

"Yeah, right!" Chris fell down laughing as Trent went over and sat next to Noah who was still banging his head. Just then the next bus arrived dropping off a girl on her cell phone talking about politican plans.

"Michael! Why did my bus stop as this boarding school? I want to get to the senators office ASAP!" COurtney yelled into her phone and hung up when she saw Chris Maclean. "Oh no."

"Oh yes!" Chris cheered as he pointed to Trent and Noah.

"You cant make me come back! It said only three seasons was the limit!" Courtney grinned as Noah looked up with hoping eyes.

"Yeah, but it also says if you arrive then you have to compete! Which you did!" Chris laughed out as Courtney stomped off calling her lawyer. Just then the next bus came and soon came out a lanky teen with glasses.

"I cant believe I have achevied a new possum scouts badge! I didnt even hear of this one, being fooled into competition badge, thats new!" Harold laughed as he saw Chris and the other three teenagers and reread the badge. "Oh that would make sense."

"How can you even fall for THAT?" Noah asked as Harold took the seat next to him.

"I like collecting badges." Harold admitted as Noah went back to his book he took out of his backpack.

The next bus soon arrived carrying everyones favorite sports jock stepped out of the bus. "Woohoo! Hello TOTAL DRAMA!" Cheered Tyler as he highfived Harold and Trent.

"Wait, you KNEW about this?" Noah asked as Tyler nodded.

"I LOVE this show! I can get far this season!" Tyler cheered as he put his bags down.

"Im not even gonna ask why you love it." Noah said as he went back to his book. The next bus arrived carrying the blonde idiot known as Lindsay.

"Hello Paris!" Lindsay cheered as she stepped off the bus. "Wait, why are we at school?"

"LINDSAY!" Tyler yelled as he ran up and kissed his girlfriend.

"Tyler! What are you doing in Paris?" Lindsay asked after she broke her kiss with Tyler.

"Wait wait wait." Noah said putting his book down. "You took a bus to Paris?"

"Yeah!" Lindsay cheered.

"Paris, France?"

"Yup!"

Noah then said nothing and went back to his book shaking his head as the next bus arrived.

"Hello art camp!" Gwen cheered as she dropped off the bus.

"Hello Gwen!" Chris laughed as Gwen reazlied Chris and the other teens.

"Dont tell me..."

"Yup!" Chris cheered as Gwen grunted and took a seat next to Harold and Trent.

"Hey Gwen." Trent said as Gwen smiled.

"Hey Trent, you got stuck here to?" Gwen asked knowing the answer.

"Why im here."

Shortly the next bus arrived throwing Cody out threw the window. "Hey! I can feel pain!" Cody yelled as he got up and dusted himself off. "So this is Techno University? This is going to rock!" Cody cheered as he then turned to see his former contestants. "You guys like techno?"

"Cody! Welcome to Season four!" Chris cheered as Cody shrugged it off and took a seat inbetween Harold and Gwen.

The next bus shortly came and dropped off Eva. "Why are THEY here!" Eva hissed as she turned angirly to Chris.

"They will be competing with you in Season four!" Chris cheered as Eva shortly yelled and dropped her stuff on Tyler and stood to the side.

"Who drops dun bells on people!" Tyler yelled as no one helped him. The next bus came down the rode at 500 mile per hour! A orange blur jumped out of the side of the bus and landed on Evas bag.

"Nice landing!" Izzy cheered as the bus blew up somewhere away from them.

"I agree! But can you get off me!" Tyler yelled as he was still under the bag, Izzy soon got off and helped the dun bells off Tyler. "Thank you."

The next bus came with Katie walking off the bus without Sadie. "This isnt cheerleading camp!" Katie whinned as Lindsay gasped.

"Oh ma gosh! It isnt!" Lindsay shrieked as Noah and Courtney just slapped their heads.

"Tyler, you must be so proud." Noah commented as Tyler grinned.

"Yeah! ...Wait what?" Tyler got confused as he saw the next bus arrive. This bus slowly stopped and dropped off a human looking Ezekiel.

"Im back eh!" Ezekiel cheered as most of the contestants looked at him confused.

"How did you go back to normal?" Tyler asked.

"How did you recover from your burns so quickly? Cody asked.

"More importantly, HOW did you defy logic and survive falling into a volcano and live to tell the tale, your not Anakin Skywalker ya know?" Noah asked, actually looking curious.

"Answers will be answered in time eh." Ezekiel said as the next bus stopped and Out walked Bridgette accidently hitting Ezekiel in the head with her board.

"Whoops! Sorry Ezekiel!" Bridgette said as she helped Ezekiel up.

"Wow, not even one second off the bus and she hurts someone, new record." Chris said as Bridgette looked at him.

"Wait why are you guys even here? Isnt this surfing school by the best of the best?" Bridgette asked as Chris fell on the ground laughing.

"You got tricked, like us all." Harold said as he shook his head as Noah chuckled.

"No one fell for it as bad as Harold and Lindsay though." Noah said as Harold sighed.

"Shut up! Gosh!" Harold yelled at Noah who rolled his eyes.

The next bus arrived carrying the Eye Candy. All of the girls (Except Izzy) starred wonders at Justin, who just grinned.

"Aw! You guys came here for biggest model show? How awesome of you guys!" Justin said as Chris, once again, fell on the ground laughing.

"Well atleast Anti-me also got tricked by this." Noah said as he flipped a page in his book.

"What does he mean?" Justin asked Cody who shook his head.

"He means welcome to season four." Cody said as Justin face palmed.

"No! I have to risk losing my good looks again! This just sucks!" Justin complained as the next bus pulled up.

"Anyone want to guess who that is?" Chris asked the contestants.

"Geoff?" Bridgette asked.

"Nope." Chris repiled.

"Duncan?" Gwen asked.

"Wrong!" Chris yelled.

"Heather?" Lindsay asked politely.

"Wrong again."

"Oh amazing host, why dont you tell us?" Noah said as he flipped another page in his book.

The bus doors open as everyone looked in suprise as they saw a brown bushy haired teen walk out of the bus they had never seen before.

"Everyone! Meet Eric!" Chris cheered as Eric walked over to everyone.

"Dudez! With a z!" Eric cheered as he highfived Tyler.

"A noob?" Noah asked.

"Yup! This season, fourteen of you return, and fourteen noobs!" Chris cheered and jumped up and down.

"Hows it going guys?" Eric asked as he highfived Cody.

"Well, atleast we didnt get a Heather!" Cody cheered as he highfived Eric.

"Yeah, but knowing Chris he found a new one." Trent said as Gwen and Bridgette nodded.

Just then the next bus pulled up as most people were anxious to see the next new contestant. Out came a half white half black male wearing a plaid red button-up shirt with a pocket protector on the right, blue jeans, and black sneakers. He also had a laptop case on his back with a laptop in it.

"Everyone, meet Marcus." Chris said as Marcus walked over to Trent awkwardly.

"Can I help you man?" Trent asked.

"Yes you can." Marcus said nervously as he tapped his fingers. "Will you...I dont know how to put it."

"Just say it man, it cant be bad." Trent said with a friendly grin.

"Will you friend me on facebook?" Marcus asked with hope in his eyes.

"Ummm, sure?" Trent said, slighty confused.

"Sweet! Im trying to reach 1000 friends!" Cheered Marcus.

Before anyone else could reply the next bus with a new contestant rolled up. Out came a white male contestant, he was wearing a light blue V-Neck tee shirt with a gray scarf tied around his neck. He is also wearing black jeans and white sneakers. He has the little rubber bracelets with random words on his left wrist and a bunch of rings on his right hand.

"Everyone meet Victor! Guess whats special about him?" Chris announced as Tyler was the first to speak up.

"Is he one of those people that like to have a good time in a special way that im not sure I can say on tv?" Tyler asked confusing everyone.

"If you mean gay then yes." Chris said as he wondered why he chose to have Tyler return.

"Thanks for having me here!" Victor cheered as he walked over to Cody and Noah. Cody and Noah then exchanged nervous glances at the new kid thinking they were gay. Before they could even speak up the next bus arrived.

Inside the bus was a black girl who came charing out with an additude. She was wearing stilleto heels, with big hoop earings. She has a tight black shirt that shows off a lot of cleavage, and tight blue jeans.

"Sup bitchez?" The new girl asked as everyone sighed.

"So much for a fun season." Harold sighed as most people nodded in agreement.

"Everyone meet-

"Yo yo yo this Tiffany bitchez! Got a problem?" Tiffany yelled as Chris was pissed for being interupted.

Tiffany went over to drop off her things when the next bus came, was carrying a white girl, she was wearing a royal blue off the shoulder top. Her shirt has the Kentucky Basketball symbol. On the back of her shirt it says "I Bleed Blue". Her shorts are a pair of black soffe shorts, with a pair of white tennis shoes.

"Hi guys, im Brooke..." Brooke spitted out as Eric and Marcus waved.

"Sup dudette?" Eric asked offering a highfive.

"Can I add you on facebook?" Marcus asked walking over and was ready to type her name in. "Whats your last name so I can find you?"

"Its Esstigon." Brooke said.

"You only have seven friends?" Marcus asked but shrugged. "A friend for me is always one step closer!"

"I never really get on." Brooke admitted.

"But you are still going to accept my friend request right?" Marcus pestered.

"Of course..." Brooke said as she walked over to a corner.

The next bus came dropping off another teenager. A white teen came out wearing a dark red long sleeved "Deadliest Warrior" T shirt, black jeans, brown hair. "Sup guys?" The new contestant asked. "Im Nolan."

"Really creative name picking Chris" Noah said as he flipped a page in his book. Nolan began walking and walked up to Eric.

"You seem familiar, do I know you?" Nolan asked as Eric shook his head.

"You must have the wrong guy." Eric said as Nolan shook it off and stood next to Eric. He then turned his eyes and almost jumped out of his skin.

"HAROLD!" Nolan cheered as he jumped Harold and hugged him "Your my favorite bro!"

"Thanks...cant...breathe." Harold choked out as Nolan let go. NOlan then pulled out a PSP and started playing it as Harold's eyes went wide. "Is that the NEW Destination Frontier?"

"Hell yeah!" Nolan said as Harold pulled out his PSP and started playing with Nolan. "Oh you are so on!"

"Bring it!" Harold replied. Shortly the next bus arrived dropping off a female contestant. She was wearing a yellow sweater, black skirt, and is barefoot.

"Hi there!" Eric greeted, "im Eric, who are you?"

"My name is . . . Pluto. I mean, Jupiter. No . . . Neptune. I mean, Mars." Mars spit out after awhile.

"Like the planet, eh?" Ezekiel asked as Mars nodded. "Epic eh!"

Shortly the next bus came along dropping off another male contestant. The bus dropped off a white guy wearing dark black jeans, a white t-shirt (with the Lostprophet logo) with a kickass black leather jacket, a necklace, vans, and sunglasses if needed. Tallish, 5'11, and has brown straigt hair with bands and blonde highlights. "Sup guys im Simon." Simon said.

"Nice guitar dude!" Trent said as he ran up and petted it.

"Thanks man! Yours aint bad for a base" Simon said as Trent laughed.

"You actually think I woul carry around my best guitar?" Trent chuckled and Simon shrugged.

"Well I dont know you, so how should I know?" Simon said as he walked over to Eric. "Sup?"

"Birds." Eric said as Simon looked up.

"Their are birds! I could tottaly paint that." Simon said as the next bus arrived.

The next bus carried an Indian girl. She was wearing a purple shirt and a blue jean skirt with a yellow jacket and brown boots. "Everyone, this is Lea," Chris introduced.

"Hey guys!" She cheered as she walked over to everyone and looked up. "Oh my god look at those amazing birds!" Lea cheered as Simon and Eric nodded who were still looking at them.

"I love them." Simon said.

"Surely amazing." Eric said as then a shot was heard, everyone looked at the big Chef who came and shot the birds. He then grabbed the birds and took them into the kitchen. "Aw! Now they are my dinner! I hope they taste as good as they fly!"

"You can say that again." Simon said.

"Now they are my dinner! I hope they taste as good as they fly!" Before Simon could tell Eric what he meant, the next bus arrived carrying a female contestant. She was wearing a skin-tight black shirt with red splatters, black baggy hoodie, black skinny jeans with the knees ripped out, black converse. "Hey!" the new girl cheered. "Im Gracie!"

"Hey im Nolan!" Nolan welcomed, "and thats Noah!" Nolan said as he pointed to Noah who didnt even look up, then her gaze went from friendly to pissed as she looked and saw who was next to Noah: Cody.

"YOU!" Gracie yelled as she charged at Cody while Eva and Gwen were holding her back, Cody was hiding behind Tyler.

"Who is that? Ex-girlfriend?" Tyler asked as Gracie was trying to break free.

"I wish man, she is the #1 person in the world that hates me!" Cody shivered as he was hiding behind Tyler. Gracie calmed down and stopped and took deep breathes and looked at the road. "Chris, why on Earth would you accept?"

"Drama of course!" Chris cheered as he saw the next bus come. The next person to step out was the sixth male contestant. He was white and had long bushy brown hair. He was wearing a red shirt with a bomb on it and a black jacket. He had long blue jeans and white and black tennis shoes. "Haha! Bomby is in the house!" Bomby yelled.

"Your parents named you Bomby?" Gwen asked.

"Yup! My full name is Bomby Dynomite Expleshin!" Bomby yelled as as Noah actually looked up from his book.

"What are your parents names TNT and Gernade?" Noah asked as Bomby stood their smiling.

"Yeah how did you know dude?" Bomby asked as Noah was about to get angry, thet next bus arrived. The bus dropped off a girl wearing an army green cargo pants, a plain black tank top with the words "Screw Xbox, give me an ATARI" on it in white, and bright orange converses. "How are yall doing?" Asked the new contestant.

"Losers, meet Ella!" Chris cheered as Ella came off the bus and greeted everyone.

"How DARE YOU!" Eric yelled, "Xbox does NOT need screwed!"

"Maybe, but Atari is way better, its also better then that PSP crap." She said, Nolan and Harold paused their game and looked up.

"How DARE YOU!" Harold and Nolan yelled as the next bus shrotly arrived. On it it had the last female contestant arriving, she was white and was wearing a plaid black and purple button up shirt, dark blue jeans, and black cowgirl boots and hat. "Howdy yall! Im Rai!" Rai cheered as she stepped out of the bus.

"Ew, a red neck!" Tyler scrinched in horror.

"A cowgirl? Really Chris?" Noah asked as he put his book down and shook his head.

"Well we accepted too many weird people this season, so I had to go creative!" Chris yelled as the next bus was arriving. He was black and wearing a bright red shirt and long blue pants with white shoes. "Hey everyone, Im Lance!"

"You seem weird." Eric said.

"Shun him!" Tyler yelled as Eric and Tyler highfived.

"Not even a minute here?" Lance asked as he sighed and walked over to Ezekiel.

"I feel your pain eh." The homeschool kid told the new loner kid.

"Alright contestants, let me go show you your rooms." Chris said as he had everyone follow him.

* * *

Everyone made their way to the dorm rooms while Chris pulled out a piece of paper. "Rules of the dormitory: Number one, No going in other genders room after 11 pm. Number two, No loud music in your rooms! Number three, No drugs or alcohol. And lastly Number Four, Dont hit the toilet seat, any questions?"

"What do you mean by 'dont hit the toielt'?" Nolan asked.

"It means dont get any pee on the toilet seat, thats just nasty!" Chris said as Eric came charging out the bathroom.

"Yo Chris, go get Chef! I jsust pissed ALL over that toilet seat!" Eric said as Chris face palmed and called Chef.

"The rooms will go in alphabetical order in groups of two. Yes it will be by gender and the rooms will be veteran and noob." Chris said as he pulled out a new piece of paper. "Bomby and Cody, Brooke and Bridgette, Courtney and Elle, Eric and Ezekiel, Eva and Gracie, Gwen and Lea, Harold and Lance, Izzy and Mars, Justin and Marcus, Katie and Rai, Lindsay and Tiffany, Noah and Nolan, Simon and Trent, Tyler and Victor."

"I have to sleep with the gay kid?" Tyler asked as Victor winked at him making him flinch.

"Aw man! I get to room with Trent and we cant play loud music?" Simon complained.

"Im sorry, who is Tasha?" Lindsay asked.

* * *

Eventually ten minutes passed and the contestants were eating their food. At one of the tables Simon, Eric, Tyler, Cody, Harold, Trent, and Nolan were having a conversation. "So whats it like rooming with a gay kid?" Eric asked as Tyler thought of the words after about a minute.

"Its clean, as long as he dosent hit on me I dont mind him." Tyler said as Simon nodded.

"My room with a mess, my roomate is a pig." Tyler said as Trent looked up.

"You do realize im sitting right here right?" Trent asked Simon.

"Yeah, so go clean up your crap." Simon said as Trent was about to comment when Chris walked into the room.

"I hope everyone settled in well." Chris said with his fake honesty. "Now its time to pick our teams!"

"How we deciding?" Gwen asked, "challenge?"

"Nope, I choose the most like veteran and noob who I thought would lose first." Chris chuckled. "Ezekiel and Marcus come up here!"

"Team leaders, eh?" Ezekiel asked looking up.

"Can I make my team friend me on facebook?" Marcus asked.

* * *

Shortly everyone was outside, everyone was standing in a big line with Ezekiel and Marcus next to Chris. "Here are the rules, you can pick anyone at any time. But you cant pick over seven girls and boys, counting yourselves! Marcus your a noob, so you can pick first."

"Ummmm," Marcus thought tapping his chin. "I choose Simon, he seems strong, smart, and probly has a facebook."

"Cool man." Simon said as he walked over to Marcus.

"Ezekiel your up." Chris said as Ezekiel stepped up.

"Ill choose Harold, eh." Ezekiel said, "I think of him as a friend."

"Awesome!" Harold said as he highfived Ezekiel.

"Ill take Trent!" Marcus said, Trent just grinned and walked over and highfived Simon.

"Ill take Eric." Ezekiel said as Eric fist bumped his roomate and new friend.

"Noah looks like a fun guy, ill take him." Marcaus said as Noah walked over.

"Get ready to be in for a world of suprises." Noah said as he walked over to Marcus's team.

"Ill take Lea eh, she seems to be very cool, eh." Ezekiel said as Lea walked over to her new team.

"Bomby seems fun! Ill take him!" Marcus said as Bomby walked over to Marcus's team.

"Are you really basing your team of 'fun looking people'?" Noah asked.

"Yeah why?" Marcus asked as Noah shook his head.

"No reason."

"Ill take Elle, mainly because I play my atari all the time!" Ezekiel said as Elle highfived him.

"About time someone agreed with me," Elle said.

"I will take Cody!" Marcus cheered as Cody walked over and highfived Trent.

"I will take Gwen on my team." Ezekiel said.

"Aw!" Whinned Cody and Trent.

"Sorry eh." Ezekiel said.

"Ill take Izzy becau-

"Because she looks fun." Noah said looking at his book.

"How did you know?" Marcus asked.

"Lucky guess."

"Guess what I just sent you?"

"A friend request on facebook."

"Dude you are good!"

"Moving ON!" Chris yelled, "Ezekiel pick please."

"Pick someone fun!" Eric yelled as Ezekiel nodded.

"I pick Victor, eh." Ezekiel said.

"I said fun, not fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!" Eric sung in a somewhat high voice.

"Oh ha ha." Victor said as he stood by his new team.

"Ill choose Courtney, she is kind of hot." Marcus said as Courtney cringed, meanwhile Noah snickered.

"Atleast we know he didnt pick on fun this time." Noah said as Courtney gasped.

"I am SO fun!" Courtney yelled as Noah rolled his eyes.

"We'ver." Noah said.

"Dude, your that lazy you can say one word?" Simon asked Noah.

"Sure." Noah said.

"Your team takes up to much screen time." Chris said with a glare. "Shut up, Ezekiel pick."

"I choose Tyler eh!" Ezekiel said as Tyler and Eric bro hugged.

"Yes! My new brotha on my team!" Eric cheered as he and Tyler fist bumped.

"I know! Now all we need is Nol-

"I pick Nolan for my team." Marcus said, not listening to Eric and Tyler.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Yelled Tyler and Eric on their knees. "Whyyyyyyyyyyy! Marcus we wanted him so bad man! He was out bro."

"I wouldn;t of picked him, if you guys had Facebooks!" Marcus yelled at Tyler and Eric who sighed.

"Moving on." Chris said getting impatient again.

"Yeah, well we will take Lindsay!" Ezekiel yelled, "check it yo!"

"Oh yeah, well, im taking Bridgette!" Marcus taunted.

"Ill take the kid no one likes!" Ezekiel yelled as Lance walked over.

"I want Brooke!" Marcus laughed Brooke walked over.

"Wow not last? That is a first." Brooke said.

"Ill take Justin!" Ezekiel cheered as the girls on his team cheered.

"Oh its on! Im taking Eva!" Marcus said as he didnt know what he was saying, the guys gasped and some were in fear.

"Why dude why!" Cody yelled.

"Pain!" Trent cringed.

"We will take Katie." Ezekiel said with a grin as Katie walked over.

"We want Tiffany." Marcus said as Tiffany happily walked over.

"We do?" Simon whispered to Bomby who laughed.

"We want Mars." Ezekiel said as Mars walked over to his team.

"Please pick Rai! Please pick Rai! Please pick Rai!" Cody was thinking in his head as he feared Gracie being on his team.

"We will take Rai." Marcus said as Cody sighed in relief.

"Then we will take Gracie." Ezekiel said as the teams were all finnaly picked.

"Aright, Marcus's team! You guys are now...The Brainy Gophers!" Chris cheered as Noah rolled his eyes.

"Seriouisly?" Noah asked with his eye brow raised.

"Yup! And Ezekiel's team, they shall be...The Brawny Bass!" Chris cheered as the team sighed.

"Thats so lame!" Tyler complained.

"Anyway, it is time for our first challenge!" Chris cheered as the contestants all sighed.

"Already?" Bridgette asked Chris.

"Why would I like about something so funny?" Chris asked in disbelief.

"Your kidding right?" Noah asked as Chris shook his head.

"Anyway, I hope you guys know how to take care of babies!"

* * *

**Well that is it for part 1, took me longer then I expected, since I lost most my info earlier, sucked. Anyway, sorry, I wanted this chapter up yesterday but my friend and me played xbox alot and I had low time, next chapter will be up sometime this weekend. Also go to the poll, vote for your 5 favorite competitors!**


End file.
